Just That Girl
by xMinnesotaGirlx
Summary: JustThatGilr reveals EVERYTHING thats really going on at Ramsey High. Find JustThatGirl on YouTube to find out what scandels lay behind those doors!
1. The High School Files

**Girls**

MaKenzie Selena Anderson (a.k.a. Kenzie): Played by Selena Gomez, 16 years old. Older sister Chelsea and older brother Michael. Not popular, but not dorky. Single

Kaylie Miley Kahn: Played by Miley Cyrus, 16. Has two siblings (not a big part of the story) Not popular but not dorky, Kenzie's best friend. Single

Angela Demi Watson: Played by Demi Lovato, 16. Has siblings (not a part of the story) POPULAR, most popular of the sophmores. Best friend Rachel. Minions Alyson and Hanna, also hangs with the Junior popular crowd. Dating someone . . . (ooh! A mystery!)

Rachel Alyson Blaine: Played by Alyson Stoner, 16. Has siblings (not part of the story), Popular, Best friends Hanna and Angela. Dating Eric

Alison Taylor Kane: Played by Taylor Swift, 16. Has siblings (not part of the story), popular, best friends Hanna, and Rachel. Dating Brady

Hanna Emily Montgomery: Played by Emily Osment, 16. Has siblings (not part of the story) popular, best friends Rachel and Alison. Dating Jared

Isabelle Ashley Sherman: Played by Ashley Tisdale, 17. Has siblings (not part of the story), POPULAR most popular girl of the juniors. Best friend Elizabeth. Friend/half minion Chelsea. Also hangs with Sophmore poular crowd. Dating Aaron

Elizabeth Hilary Dawson: Played by Hilary Duff, 17. Only child, her cousin is Eric. Popular, best friend Isabelle. Dating Owen.

Chelsea Vanessa Anderson: Played by Vanessa Hudgens, 17. Siblings Kenzie and Michael. Kind of popular, best friend: her boyfriend Jordon.

**Boys**

Austin Nick Cameron: Played by Nick Jonas, 16. older brothers Nate and Owen. POPULAR most popular boy Sophmore. Best friends Eric and Jared. Single

Nate Joe Cameron: Played by Joe Jonas, 17. Younger brother Austin, older brother Owen. POPULAR most popular boy in Junior. Best friends Aaron and Brady. Single

Owen Kevin Cameron: Played by Kevin Jonas, 18. Younger brothers Nate and Austin. Kinda popular, best friend Michael. Dating Elizabeth.

Jordon Zac Flemmons: Played by Zac Efron, 17. has siblings(not part of the story) Kinda popular, best friend Girlfriend Chelsea.

Eric Cody Dawson: Played by Cody Linley, 16. has siblings (not part of the story) pretty popular, best friends Jared and Austin. Dating Rachel.

Jared Mitchel Galligan: Played by Mitchel Musso, 16. Has siblings (not part of the story) pretty popular, best friends Eric and Austin. Dating Hanna.

Brady Lucas Gaston: Played by Lucas Till, 17. Has siblings (not part of the story) pretty popular, best friends Nate and Aaron. Dating Alison.

Aaron David Till: Played by David Henrie, 17. Has siblings (not part of the story) best friends Nate and Brady. Dating Isabelle.

Michael Lucas Anderson: Played by Lucas Grabeel, 18. Younger sisters Kenzie and Chelsea. Kinda popular. Best friend Owen. Single.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**H I YA**

**Like my new trailer? ok not really a new trailer. But i will post a trailer soon, this is just the Character info for my new Trailer, i need a story name! urgently! Please let me know if you have any ideas! I'll probsally (no i did not spell that wrong, i did it on purpose!) upload the trailer tomorrow or Monday, Wednesday at the latest. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! **

** L O V E Y A G U Y S !**

** x X C a t c h M e X x**


	2. Trailer

**TRAILER**

Kenzie Anderson is a normal 16 year old girl, surrounded by The Populars  
A.K.A. Her classmates.  
Kenzie is invisible to the people of Ramsey High.  
They are too busy in their Teen-Drama to notice her.  
But what if she lets the whole world know what's really going on behind the doors of Ramsey High?  
Will They notice her then?

They do.  
By day Kenzie is a normal girl, living her normal life with her best friend and her small, secluded family.  
But when she gets home from school, she becomes:  
JustThatGirl.

The character she's created to expose everything and everyone at Ramsey High.  
JustThatGirl becomes an instant hit. Worldwide.  
Pretty soon The Populars are on CNN  
Talking about JustThatGirl,  
Begging her to come out of hiding.  
People have gone to desperate measures,  
There are fake JustThatGirl's roaming the halls at Ramsey High.  
There's news stories all around the country,  
Wanting one thing.

JustThatGirl

What happens when she is exposed?

Will everything fall apart?

Will she be hated?

Will she finally be accepted?

Will she lose those closest to her?

**FIND OUT IN:**

**J U S T T H A T G I R L**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ya like it? i came up with a name! so now it has a theme song:**

**Just That Girl by Drew Seely**

**Which will come up later in the story!**

**I'm going to try to write the first episode tonight?**

**HAHA i guess since i'm the one writing it its not really a question is it?**

**Well, anyway i'm gonna try!**

**And you might get confused with the characters, so just look back at "The High School Files" which will be the first chapter.**

**It's gonna go**

**1. The High SChool Files**

** That Girl Trailer**

**3. (whatever i call the first episode)**

**so, ya**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**T O O D L E S**

**X X C A T C H M E X X**


	3. The Populars

[Kenzie's POV]

I sighed, leaning up against my closed locker door as Kaylie grabbed the books out of her locker and stuffed them in her backpack.

"What is it now?"She asked, annoyed.

"Two words,The Populars"I whispered out the last part. No one knew we called them "The Populars" Well, no one but Michael and Chels. But they wouldn't EVER tell ANYONE.

"What did those jerks do to you this time?"Kaylie growled, still stuffing stuff into her backpack.

I giggled a little, Kaylie is super protective of me. She's been that way since we met in 7th grade. It's understandable, under stress I can freak out sometimes, but you don't need to know that!

" It's fine, really Kaylie" I told her, putting my hand over the fist she was making with one hand. "They were just being annoying as usual, getting whatever they want from their rich parents. Partying and drinking and drugging up on the weekends. But never EVER getting in trouble."

"Well, that's The Populars for ya." She was finally done putting stuff in her backpack, god that thing must be really heavy! We walked over to her car. To my surprise Chelsea was there.

"Hey Chels, whats up? Why aren't you riding with Jordon?" My older sister Chelsea usually gets a ride home from her boyfriend, Jordon. Michael gets a ride from his friend Owen, and I get rides from Kaylie. We only have one car, and my dad uses it all day.

"He's a doctor's appointment" She said, snapping her gum. "Mind if I ride with you guys?" She had a very pleading look on her face. But she didn't need to put it on. Kaylie loves us, she would never make Chelsea walk home.

"It's totally fine with me! Lemme just clean out the back!" Kaylie said excitedly, she loves driving "The Anderson twins" as she calls us. She calls us that because we both have the same dark brown/almost black wavy hair. I climbed into the passenger seat of her VW Van **(a/n like the one that Mary's friend has in Another Cinderella Story. It's just like that!)** After a few minutes Kaylie climbed back into the front seat, leaving Chelsea a very small space in her over-cluttered car to sit. But I'm sure Chelsea would prefer that then walking the two and a half miles home. She gives me a smile and a thumbs up, comfirming my thoughts.

"So," I said mysteriously "Whats going on with The Populars this week?"

Chelsea is a very quasi member of The Populars She hangs out with them at school, and every once in awhile on the weekends, but she mostly hangs out with Jordon.

"Well" She said, equally mysteriously "Isabelle broke up with Nate and is now dating Aaron!"

"OH-EM-GEE" Kaylie and I squeal, using out "popular girl" voices

"But I thought Isabelle only dates Camerons?" Kaylie asked, confused.

I was confused too, the Junior Popular queen, Isabelle Sherman, has dated Nate Cameron for almost two years. And when she was a freshman she dated Owen Cameron for almost a year. We all thought that if she EVER broke up with Nate, it would be for Austin Cameron, the youngest of the Cameron boys.

"Apparently she thought dating one of his best friends would make him jealous, and Brady is already dating Alison. So that's out of the question." She said, acting very serious. We all looked at each other, then simoultaneously beoke out in hysterics

We got to our house. Michael wasn't home yet, he was hanging at Owen's house. And our Dad doesn't get home 'till late.

"Ok girlies I have to go study. Tell me when Jordon is here! We have a date tonight, and Michael is eating at Owen's so it's just you two for dinner." She called out, already prancing up the stairs.

We walked to my room on the first floor, grabbing snacks on the way. I dug around in my bag, grabbed my camera and quickly snapped a picture of Kaylie eating Cheetos.

"HA! Gotcha! That one is SO going in the yearbook!" I yelled. I stood up on my bed and we wrestled for my camera. We do this everyday, sometimes she gets the camera, sometimes she doesn't, but it never ends up in the yearbook. I could put them in there if I wanted to, I'm the yearbook and school newspaper editor. Surprisingly it doesn't take up a lot of my time. Just two meetings a week. This time she got the camera. After deleting the picture she started fooling around on it.

"You better not break that! I don't have the money to buy a new one, you know how long I saved for that" I warned her.

" Ya, ya, ya! I know, I know TWO YEARS! Hey did you know this thing could take video?" She practically yelled at me, lowering her voice on the last part.

"Hey!" I started to say "Wait videos?" I never knew that.

"Lets make one!" She said excitedly "Lets make a whole YouTube account! I'll be the camera woman and you can be the reporter!"

"Reporter? What am I going to Report?" I asked, her taking my camera and looking at the video settings.

"Uhm, I dunno, WAIT I GOT IT!" she yelled "THE POPULARS!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ya like it? I hope you do! This is the last episode i can do tonight, i'm tired and i wanna go sleepy :( haha jk jk**

**ANyway, review and tell me what you want to see in this story, what couples you want to happen and which you don't!**

**Episode two tomorow?**

**Idk i'm painting My room at my Mom's new house, and i really want to go with to drive my brother to camp so i can see what counselors are there.**

**Plus i'm not sure what document thing we have on my mom computer.**

**Does anyone know what app you use to write documents on The Mac Mini? Thats what we have and i ahvem't found Word or Appleworks, so i dunno if i'll be able to write for half the week, that would make me sad :( PLEASE HELP!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**it means so much to me when i get reviews! :D**

** L O V E Y A G U Y S !**

**x X C a t c h M e X x**


End file.
